Red Alert
by Stage Manager
Summary: Cadet Uhura requests a word with Commander Spock to have a 'polite discussion' regarding her assignment. My impression of the assignment scene.


Red Alert

The crush of young bodies clad in bright red Star Fleet Academy uniforms surged through the hanger, creating an ever-changing picture of controlled chaos. Cadets sought out higher- ranking officers to receive their assignments and then rushed off to board their vessels. Ranking officers assigned and reassigned cadets, creating instant ensigns and lieutenants. Commander Spock was well down the list of assignments for cadets under his command when he was approached by a lithe young woman who obviously had something on her mind. _"Commander. A word,_" Cadet Uhura said, her barely contained annoyance and frustration just visible enough to demand his immediate attention.

Allowing himself only the briefest glance in her direction he immediately noticed that her slight frame seemed to be somewhat rigid in a peculiarly aggressive way. His knowledge of Terran military history confirmed that military protocol had changed dramatically since the 20th century, but the requirements of military decorum had not evolved to permit a cadet to address a superior officer in this manner. The words were unassailable, but someone else hearing the conversation and seeing her disgruntled demeanor might judge her posture and tone of voice as approaching the brink of impropriety. Spock did not want others to misinterpret the cadet's direct and forthright manner as possible insubordination. Glancing quickly at the young woman he continued walking towards an area of the shipyard that was not as populated by cadets and officers who might overhear their conversation. As they walked he noticed that her pique seemed to be increasing.

Cadet Uhura seemed to be familiar with the commander's purposeful, erect, long-legged stride and without hesitation, she matched him step for step, never allowing him to get too far away from her. He maintained his military bearing, but at the same time seemed to be acutely aware of the presence of the cadet following him. The long non-regulation black ponytail that he often admired swayed as she walked.

When they finally settled in an appropriate place to attend to their conversation, Spock's furtive assessment of their surroundings would have alerted anyone who noticed them that the conversation was not for public consumption. She stepped towards him, coming into his sphere of personal space. He did not move away, but he looked at her only long enough to notice that her deep brown eyes now flashed with fire. Her flawless skin was flushed from both emotion and the exertion of their quick walk across the yard. He knew what this was about. The academy's top linguistics student was not happy with her assignment.

She did not wait before launching into a recitation of her record of achievements—her high grades, her class rank, her aural sensitivity. The cadet's arguments were valid. Indeed, these were all good reasons for her to be posted as a communications officer on the Enterprise, instead of the assignment she had been given – the Farragut. Spock attempted to raise a defense for his actions in placing her on the Farragut. "I sought to avoid the appearance of favoritism," he said. Even before the sentence had been completely spoken, he realized his own error and its significance.

"_I'm on the Enterprise,"_ she said with a resolute voice.

"_Yes. I believe you are,"_ he replied entering the change into his data device. The corners of his mouth twitched ever so slightly, not quite forming a smile. She was a formidable young woman, intelligent, strong, focused and driven, yet with a warmth and sense of fairness that earned the respect of her peers and her professors.

Aside from her linguistic abilities the presence on the Enterprise of someone with her social skills would have a positive effect on the hastily assembled crew and would help to bring them together quickly as a cohesive unit. He should not have ignored these factors. Spock seldom (almost never) allowed his personal concerns to affect his judgment and the performance of his duties. Yet, without hesitation, he had denied her what she had rightfully earned and had not considered what was best for the Enterprise in order to deflect undue speculation. Spock suddenly realized that he now faced two highly undesirable outcomes. First, when her changed assignment is discovered, his quick acquiescence to her arguments and his comfortable tolerance for her demands could create the impression that his relationship with her might definitely suggest favoritism. The second and more disturbing outcome was that with her assignment to the Enterprise he would be distracted from his duties.

As the flagship of the fleet, the Enterprise had advanced weaponry and defensive shields that made it the logical choice for battle engagement. Its crew would certainly encounter more dangerous situations than lesser vessels. He wanted her safely aboard the Farragut, not on the Enterprise where he would constantly be concerned for her safety. But these were issues that he would consider in depth at another time. As for now, the Red Alert was at hand.


End file.
